An ink-jet head of a so-called end-shooter type comprises a substrate, piezoelectric member mounted on the substrate, frame member, and nozzle plate. The substrate, frame member, and nozzle plate are affixed in layers. An ink chamber to be supplied with ink is defined inside the frame member, and the piezoelectric member is accommodated in the ink chamber.
The piezoelectric member comprises a plurality of groove-like pressure chambers to be supplied with the ink. Electrodes are disposed in the pressure chambers, individually, and are connected individually to a plurality of wiring patterns on the substrate. A driver IC for controlling the ink-jet head is connected to the wiring patterns. If the driver IC applies a voltage to the electrodes in the pressure chambers through the wiring patterns, the piezoelectric member undergoes a shear-mode deformation such that the ink in the pressure chambers can be discharged.
To prevent corrosion of electrically conductive portions or a short circuit, an insulating film is formed on the electrodes in the pressure chambers and the wiring patterns on the substrate. In forming the insulating film, those portions to which the driver IC is connected are masked with, for example, grease.
After the insulating film is formed, that part of it on the grease is removed. The driver IC is connected to the wiring patterns exposed by the masking. On the other hand, the wiring patterns are left exposed between the driver IC and an end portion of the insulating film. Thus, exposed parts of the wiring patterns may be degraded.